


Baby, it's cold outside

by letitmclennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmclennon/pseuds/letitmclennon
Summary: When John Lennon went to Paul McCartney's home, as always, to work, none of them would ever think that a snowstorm was about to fall on London.And now, looking out of the window, Paul could see the impetuous force of nature, the wind storming the trees and the snow that was beginning to cover all the surrounding landscape, including John's car. Above, beneath, all around, there were accumulating pure white snowflakes and soon they would block the car right where John parked it that afternoon.





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a story that was born from a sort of challenge. I told to the lovely [whydontwedoitontheinternet](http://whydontwedoitontheinternet.tumblr.com/) to draw something about John and Paul and I would write something about it. And she did [this](http://whydontwedoitontheinternet.tumblr.com/post/167450846223/its-snowing-outside-but-we-dont-care).  
> So this little story is a gift to thank her for her friendship. <3  
> I want also to thank [sherlocked221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221) to be my lovely beta reader. *^*  
> Hope you'll enjoy it.

When John Lennon went to Paul McCartney's home, as always, to work, none of them would ever think that a snowstorm was about to fall on London.  
And now, looking out of the window, Paul could see the impetuous force of nature, the wind storming the trees and the snow that was beginning to cover all the surrounding landscape, including John's car. Above, beneath, all around, there were accumulating pure white snowflakes and soon they would block the car right where John parked it that afternoon.  
Paul shuddered imagining how cold it might be outside.  
Inside, though, there was a soft warm to comfort him. A heat that had wrapped John up on his arrival, and warmed his frozen body after driving in the cold.  
The fireplace crackled cheerfully and Paul fed him with some other little wood pieces. Then he turned to look at the sleeping man, lying on the couch, and sighed. The intention was to arrange their last little baby. Paul would play it on the piano, while John would check the words and the arrangements for any last minute changes on their notebook.  
But that was just the intention.  
When Paul stood up and saw John sleeping deeply on his couch, he smiled, aware that he was expecting it somehow. A fireplace and a comfortable couch were enough to send John Lennon to the land of Nod.  
Surely that was the last time they would work with John on the couch.  
Paul approached him again, kneeling and putting his arms on the couch to watch John sleep. He smiled at himself as he pulled his glasses off his face. There was nothing he wanted more than that moment, John and Paul trapped in that house, isolated from the rest of the world. As it should have been from the beginning.  
If Paul could, if it hadn’t been illegal, of course, he would have kidnapped John; he would have locked him in the best room and kept forever with him. Or rather, if he could, he would have bought a home for them in the Scottish country where nobody could disturb them. And they would raise sheep and maybe some donkeys. And they would be alone, yes, just the two of them until the end of their days.  
But that was impossible. Because every time they worked together, eventually John went away. Not forever, of course, but it was terrible to see him leaving his home. He left an incredible empty space in a point, deep inside Paul. And suddenly that comfortable and cozy home seemed cold and too big for him.  
So really Paul couldn’t be more grateful to anyone who sent that snow’s blizzard. Because surely John wouldn’t leave his home this time. He would stay with him, yes, with Paul. Just for once, one night only.  
So glad he was that he decided to tempt his guest with a classic, a specialty he’d do particularly well. Yes, he had to admit it.  
He went to the kitchen and prepared that hot drink he knew it would convince John to stay. Once ready, he came back to John and drew the cup to his nose.  
"John?"  
"Mm..."  
"Johnny, luv?"  
When John started moving and then opened his eyes, Paul smiled at him.  
"Well, hello."  
John blinked a couple of times before waking up completely and focusing, as far as he could with his eyes, the room and all around him.  
"Did I fall asleep?"  
"Yeah, for a change."  
"All right. Sorry, princess. I won’t do it anymore." he said, and gave him a smile pleading for his forgiveness.  
But Paul didn’t let himself get tricked by John’s sweet smile, "Fat chance! That sounds familiar too."  
"Fuck, Paul! We’re getting prickly, aren’t we?" John sighed, sitting down, "Besides it's not my fault. This bloody sofa, it's so warm and comfortable that I could sleep on it all night."  
Paul went aside and was about to say that John actually could sleep there all night, when John stood up straight and looked his watch.  
"But now it’s late and I have to go home. Since we've finished here..."  
Paul stayed still for a moment, sitting there on the floor next to the couch, with the cups in his hands, while John's words came slowly and painfully to his brain.  
No, no, no, he couldn’t leave that way.  
"Wait. I made hot chocolate!"  
"Chocolate?"  
"Yeah, I know how much you like it..." he told him, handing him one of the cups.  
John watched him hesitantly, before grasping the cup and returning to sit on the couch.  
"In that case, ta, mate."  
Paul sighed with relief and sat next to him, covering both with a blanket.  
"Oh yes, I can see us exactly like this in forty years. Two old fools with a blanket on their legs to not get a fucking cold and something hot to drink."  
"Still trying to compose together?" Paul asked, hoping.  
"Who knows, probably yes. Would you still put up with me in forty years?"  
"I don’t know, it's a pretty hard thing... I could give you up before."  
"Oh yeah? I hope you won’t."  
"Really?"  
"Sure, otherwise who will prepare me such a delicious hot chocolate?"  
"Daft."  
They stayed there for few minutes, tasting the hot chocolate together, joking now and then, shoving each other playfully.  
God, Paul would stay like that for forty years and much more, alone with John, under his blanket, with that sweet chocolate taste in his mouth.  
But that was just a far-away and impossible dream that burst like a bubble of soap when John got up again.  
"Thank you for the chocolate, Paulie, but now I have to go."  
"No, John..."  
If John had gone, then he would have brought with him the sweet warmth that had wrapped them in his living room, and Paul would have to fight alone against the frost that would soon take over him.  
The sound of John's steps leading to the corridor made him stand up. And as fast as he could, he passed John and blocked him.  
"Wait!"  
John looked startled but also amused.  
"What?"  
"You... you can’t leave."  
"Why? Another chocolate?"  
Paul moved just a little to get closer to the window and pull the curtain aside: "What about this?"  
John was gobsmacked and reached the window. His surprised look examined meticulously the snowy landscape that continued to get whitish more and more.  
"What the fuck?"  
"Exactly!"  
"And now how am I meant to get home?" John asked, probably not expecting a real answer from Paul.  
But Paul wanted to give him an answer.  
"Don’t go." he said in a whisper, trying not to make his voice tremble.  
John turned to look at him and his gaze didn’t seem surprised, but he looked at him with an intensity that made Paul shake. It was always so hard to try and not to blush when John looked at him, and this time Paul gave up and blushed, still staring into his eyes.  
"Stay here tonight. You can’t go out with this storm."  
"But Cyn will worry about me."  
John protested weakly and Paul chuckled.  
"Oh, but you know, I’ve a telephone here. You could call her to say you’ll stay here overnight."  
John smiled, "Oh yeah?"  
"Sure. You could tell her: hey, Cyn, have you seen this fucking storm? You know, maybe I better stay here tonight. It could be dangerous to drive with all this snow around."  
"Dangerous, yes." John agreed.  
"Yup. And then you could tell her: you should see the car all covered by the snow, and even if I could get it out and leave, something could happen to me on the road." Paul continued, and with an insecure gesture, almost trembling, took John’shands with his, gently squeezing them, "It’s so cold and my fingers could freeze and I could lose control of the car and bump into the first curve and..."  
"I get it, I get it, Paul." John cut short, "You conveyed the idea perfectly and tragically."  
Paul smiled slightly, especially because John hadn’t withdrawn his hands from his grip. In fact, he had just returned the hold.  
"You must never underestimate the cold and its consequences."  
John sighed and looked out of the window, "It really seems very cold outside."  
"Yes, so it seems. On the contrary, it's okay here. Right?"  
"Mm... well enough." John replied, unconvinced.  
Paul blinked, surprised: "Enough? Are you cold?"  
"Not after that hot chocolate, anyway... you have to convince me somehow to stay here, snug as a bug in a rug, with me best mate, rather than face a snow storm to come back to my wife. Don’t you think so?"  
"Oh, yeah, it seems right to me." he said, with a funny smile on his lips and still hot and red cheeks, "Shit, I've already played the chocolate card..."  
"I guess so."  
"I'll have to think of something else to convince you." Paul murmured, feeling his cheeks burning even more and intertwining his hands with John's.  
John didn’t say anything, stared at him so quietly and Paul couldn’t really help but wonder how his mate could be so cold... while he was all shivering and burning flares flew in his veins.  
"I don’t want you to leave as always. I want you to stay with me tonight."  
John smiled softly, "But I don’t want to leave."  
"You serious?"  
"So fucking serious."  
"Then tell me you'll stay."  
He didn’t care much about coming to that point, begging John to stay with him overnight. It certainly didn’t matter when John slipped his hands on his waist and drew him to himself, their foreheads meeting.  
"Well then. I guess I have to stay, at least, hoping for another hot chocolate."  
Paul's heart jumped, and he embraced him, holding him tightly enough not to let him run away, in case he changed his mind.  
He couldn’t really believe that John had accepted. Surprise and joy were fueling the fire that flared into him and Paul didn’t notice that he moved a little forward nor that he touched John's lips with his.  
And when he realized it, his heart beat harder and he became tense because he didn’t know what John’s reaction might be.  
Would he pull him away abruptly? Would he tease him? Would he run away from his house?  
But John simply smiled and kissed him again. And Paul let himself go, in his arms, tasting those warm lips that made him shiver pleasantly.  
"You know..." he began to say when John pulled away, "I can offer you something much hotter and more interesting than chocolate."  
"Like what?"  
Paul couldn’t hold back the mischievous smile that was born spontaneously on his lips.  
"Me."  
  
***  
  
Paul woke up with a terrible shiver of cold running through his back and with John's warm lips kissing his face.  
"Brr, so cold." Paul said, and tried to snuggle against his chest.  
John laughed and then held him tightly.  
"That's because you're such an elephant when you’re sleeping. You uncovered both of us with your lovely moving from side to side."  
Paul chuckled, and as John tried to cover him with the blanket, he thought back to the previous evening, when he begged John to stay with him and then held and loved him right there in front of the fireplace, before sleeping beside him. The memory was so alive and so hot that it made him smile and snuggle only a little bit more to John.  
"Did you sleep well?" Paul asked.  
"Oh, do you mean in those few moments when I wasn’t busy retrieving the blanket that you were kicking so gracefully?" John replied with his mocking tone, which it never missed to entertain Paul.  
"Mm... exactly!"  
"So yes, I slept well, thank you very much."  
Paul smiled, but immediately that smile vanished and watched John worried.  
"And what about the rest?" He asked uncertainly.  
"The rest?"  
"Yeah, I mean... what will happen now between us? We'll still be friends, or-"  
But John silenced him with a finger on his lips: "Is it necessary to think about it now? I mean... right now?"  
Paul looked at him perplexed, but John had that look when he was very sure of what he was supposed to do. And Paul always trusted that look and John.  
"No, I don’t think so…"  
"Because, you know, baby..." John began to say, and made two little forced coughs, "... I think I've got a little cold tonight."  
Paul burst out laughing as John made him lie on the carpet.  
"I’m so sorry, that’s my fault."  
"Definitely. You should feel ashamed. Besides, it looks like it's still very cold outside, so I wondered if, by chance, you could do what you did last night?" He asked, kissing him gently on his neck.  
Paul closed his eyes, shivering at the sensation of delicate lips like summer rain, caressing his skin.  
"You're referring to hot chocolate, aren’t you?"  
"Mm, yes, I'm just referring to that."  
John's lips, more passionate, moved behind Paul's ear and then he kissed him on his cheek, eyelids, nose, and Paul laughed, wrapping John with his arms and legs.  
"You convinced me. I think I can do it again!" He told him and a moment later John kissed his lips passionately.  
The worry of few moments before was far away, and all that Paul felt was just the heat that spread in him from every single point where his skin met John's. And judging by how hot and pleasant it seemed to him, John didn’t seem so cold anymore.  
"Wanna know something, huh?" John asked, pulling away from him as much so he could to look into his eyes.  
Paul nodded.  
"You are way better than hot chocolate."


End file.
